


Аргументация

by pavilnio_lape



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Angst, Gen, so-called 3 sentence fic, the break up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavilnio_lape/pseuds/pavilnio_lape
Summary: ...Так это аргументирует Виктор.





	Аргументация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lackadaisy Reasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287583) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



Старые добрые времена заканчиваются паническим гамом после гибели Атласа, когда Мордекай, состоящий теперь в другой банде, предлагает Виктору уйти вместе с ним, и Виктор говорит «нет».

Старые добрые времена заканчиваются, когда Мордекай приставляет дуло пистолета под подбородок Виктора, приказывает Виктору (у которого уже кровь идёт изо рта и из раны на груди) выйти в отставку, и Виктор говорит «нет».

Старые добрые времена заканчиваются, когда Мордекай, возможно, впервые в жизни поддавшийся ностальгии, ругается, отходит, стреляя Виктору в колено (не в грудь, и не в горло, и не в голову), подсекает его вторую ногу, и — когда Виктор падает в грязь, продолжая хранить стоическое молчание, свойственное славянам — говорит «Возможно, мы ещё увидимся», и Виктор говорит «нет».


End file.
